Babe
by erdi99
Summary: This is a Babe. No cupcakes were hurt. steph and ranger are in relationship, he is in the wind, and she finds out that she is pregnant. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: **  
**Here is a warning, I have not read any of the books and I only watched the movie. I became obsessed with Stephanie Plum and ranger through fan fiction.**

**So if I make any mistakes about the characters please forgive and be so kind and tell me so I can change it.**

**Also I do not have a Beta, so spelling and grammar mistakes are my own as well as WORDS fault!**

**Enjoy!**

I stared at the stick in my hand. Two pink lines...I couldn't believe it. Dropping the stick next to the sink I ran to the toilet and emptied my lunch. Why they called it Morning sickness was beyond me.

My name is Stephanie Plum and I live in Trenton. I used to be a bounty hunter now I live with and work for my boyfriend's company Rangemen. Ricardo Carlos Manoso also known as Ranger is said person and currently in the Wind.

I have been sick and Ella, Rangers Housekeeper, suggested I'd take a pregnancy test. I had first laughed at her, but then I counted the days and panicked.

Ranger and I have been together for a little over a year now.

Two years ago I had finally gotten my head out of the Sand. After yet another dangerous encounter with one of my FTA's, I went to Point Pleasant for a week for some R&R. By the time my little holiday was over I decided I couldn't keep going like this. I had enough of crazy skips, my mom pushing me to marry Joe and Joe wanting me to give up my job.

I also realized that I loved him, but wasn't in love with him. So as I got back to town I broke it off with Joe. We got to the agreement that we weren't meant to be together forever, but we would stay friends. These days Joe is married to a pre-school teacher named Elaine. I have met her and she is the perfect fit for Joe.

After that I had gotten training. The merry men offered to train me, but I didn't want Ranger bleeding more of his money, so I got help, from a friend of Joe's, Eric, who is an Ex-Cop and lives in Newark. Nowadays I carry a gun around with me and it's even loaded.

I also quit my job at Vinnie's and started to work for Rangemen part-time. Rodriguez kept my inbox always full of searches. This one time I had just finished 15 searches and went to lunch, as I came back I had another 15 waiting for me. I screamed as I saw it which caused every one of the Rangemen to draw their weapons and look for the threat.

Tank came storming out of his Office, gun also drawn and looked at me questionly by raising an eyebrow (no, the men still haven't learned to speak more than a few words at a time and still haven't found their phone manners) so I told him I would kill Rodriguez once I found out behind which secret door way he was hiding. Tank just laughed and took me to him to introduce me.

I didn't tell Ranger immediately how I felt, because a) he was in the wind and b) I didn't want him to think he was just the re-bound. Plus there was always the little chance that he would reject me. It took me a while to own up to my feelings, but in the end I got my man. I smiled at that thought.

I stood up and brushed my teeth. I am pregnant with a mini-ranger..._Oh boy_!

I had never seen myself as one to have kids. Especially since I could barely take care of myself and my hamster Rex. But lately I caught myself thinking about what it would be like to have a child with Ranger. I see how he interacts with Julie or my nieces and it makes me love him even more. I meant common ladies; your knees would give in as well, if you'd see a Cuban sex god holding a small child.

We haven't even discussed kids or marriage. We were just happy to live for the moment. Now panic started to rise within me, What if he didn't want another child? It had all ready been a mission to get him to see that I didn't care about how crazy his live is and that I would put up with him going into the Wind. He had been determined that he was meant to be alone. That he wasn't relationship material.

It took Tank to point out that Ranger and I were all ready in a relationship, without having the benefits of said relationship, that Ranger re-evaluated his statements. He said he wouldn't make any promises that he would ever settle down, or that we would ever have a normal relationship.

I didn't care, I would get to be with the love of my life in whatever way he would have me. Thankfully he still hadn't changed his mind. I moved into his Apartment on seven just before he got called out.

I moved to the kitchen where Ella was just setting out tea and biscuits.

"Ella you are an Angel, Are you sure you won't adopt me?" I said drawing her in a hug.

Ella just laughed. "How are you feeling? Did you take the test?" With that my mind jumped into over drive again. What was I going to do?

I nodded at her and sat down at the Breakfast bar to eat the biscuits. "I did. It's positive."

"Oh Stephanie that is great. Congratulations" She said sitting down beside me. Tears sprang into my eyes and I couldn't keep them from rolling down my face. Ella drew me into another hug and just let me sob.

_Damn Hormones, messing with my emotions. _I hope I won't be such a mess all the time until the baby is born.

I withdrew out of the hug as I finally calmed down and grabbed a tissue to blow my nose.

"What is wrong Stephanie? Do you want me to call Bobby?" Ella was like a mother to her, basically to all Rangemen, constantly worried about her "children".

"No don't get Bobby just yet. I just don't know what Ranger is going to think." _Hello Tears welcome back!_ "We haven't even talked about this. You know how long it took for him to agree to be in a relationship. He is going to blow his top. I don't want him to take care of me or be with me out of obligation to me or the baby."

"He is going to be happy. Don't worry, Ranger loves you. And it won't be an obligation for him. I am sure it will all be okay!" Ella smiled at me and handed me another tissue. "We will find you a Gynaecologist and you can find out if the home test spoke the truth, after that we will go from there. I am sure Bobby can refer you someone."

Bobby Brown is the Rangemen Trenton Medic and part of the Core Team. He is also like a brother to me. Bobby has patched me up more times than I can count on two hands, but confining in him about this is still scary.

I just nodded and Ella picked up the phone to call Bobby.

Five minutes later Bobby knocked on the door. Ella opened the door and I could see the worry on his face. He had brought his med-back pack, even though Ella had told him it wasn't necessary. But the Merry Men were always ready for anything and everything.

I stood up and moved to the couch and motioned for Ella and Bobby to do the same. Bobby immediately came to my side and gave me a once over look. "What's wrong Bomber? Where does it hurt?"

I smiled at him. Like a mother hen, I could swear Bobby is worse than Ella sometimes. Ella laughed out loud and Bobby smirked. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Both of them just nodded. I smirked and looked down. This is a little embarrassing.

"I am not sick per se...I...I uhm... I am pregnant!" I blurted out. Bobby just sat there for a moment and stared at me before drawing me in a hug. "Congratulations Bomber." He withdrew and smiled at me broadly. Seeing the Merry Men smile or laugh openly is still a rare side.

"Ok...so why am I here?" Bobby continued.

"I just took a home test and this needs to be confirmed so...I need a referral from you to a gynaecologist. I don't want to go to the one I have because it's in the burg and everybody will know immediately."

Bobby stood up and moved toward the door. "I will have a look and will make an appointment for you. If you want I can even drive you there, if you don't want to go by yourself."

That's why I love these guys, always offering to help, even if they hated the task, such as shopping.

"Thank you Bobby. Yes you can drive me, but I want to go in by myself." Bobby nodded and opened the door.

"If you are feeling sick just keep drinking tea or ginger ale and stick to biscuits. I will let you know the appointment as soon as possible" With that he left the apartment.

Ella drew me in another hug and got up to gather the empty dishes from lunch. Before leaving she turned to me and gave me encouraging smile "Call me if you need anything else" with that Ella left too.

Suddenly I felt very alone. I haven't visited denial land in a while and this was the perfect time to do so. I didn't want to think about the possible outcome, on how Ranger would react when I told him or how I was going to get through this possible by myself, so I got dressed in my standard Rangemen Uniform, black cargo pants, cat boots and a T-shirt with the Rangemen logo on it, except I pulled one of Ranger's T-Shirt on instead of my own.

Grabbing my key fob out of the bowl by the door, I let myself out of the apartment and went to level five to get some work done. I know I would spend enough time over thinking things when I went to sleep tonight. So for now Work would be my distraction.


	2. Talking to BLT

**Author Note:**

**Thank you so much. I did not think so many people would read, follow or favourite this. So thank you very much for that.**

**A special thanks to babesrus2, jbspencer and Margaret aka whymelucylu. You all gave me great advice and ****Margaret aka whymelucylu read over this chapter.**

**I am still unsure which genre this will be. I have ideas in my head that still need to be put to paper. BUT I ensure you that this will be a BABE story.**

**Also I have not been pregnant before, so I did all my research over the internet. If any of this is wrong please let me and I will re-write it.**

**So stay tuned. Enjoy :)**

"Steph, you don't have to go in all by yourself" Bobby looked at me with concern. Since I told him my secret, he checked up on my at least five times a day, despite me telling him that apart from the all-day sickness I was feeling fine.

Exactly one week ago I found out that I was pregnant. It had taken me a few days to wrap my head around it. I came to the conclusion that I definitely want to keep the child. All I had to do is, imagine a little boy or girl with mocha latte skin and black, curly hair (they had to get something from me!), and after that the decision had been an easy one.

As my sister had been pregnant she hadn't gotten that huge, so I hoped that our Hungarian hormones would me as kind to me as they were to her. What really had freaked me out, were those child-birth videos. I had goggled it...BIG mistake! Pushing a baby through my lady parts would be a very painful experience.

Had Bobby seen me, he probably would have sent me to the psych ward, that's how crazy I was looking that day. I ate my entire stash of Tasty cakes to calm me down.

Right this moment I am sitting in a Rangemen SUV in front of the building where I have the doctor's appointment. To be honest I am a little scared to go in. I mean yes that test all ready told me that I am pregnant, but to get it confirmed by a doctor would make it even more real.

I looked up and smiled at a concerned looking Bobby. "Bobby, I am fine. I have to do this by myself." I took one last breath, grabbed my bag and opened the door. '_Man up, Steph' _I repeated over and over in my head until I was sitting on the examiner table in the doctor's office.

Doctor Susan Witter was a nice woman in her late 40's. The urine test said that I am pregnant but just in case she had taken blood as well.

"Stephanie, I will let you know the results of the blood test in a couple of days. But I don't think it will tell us anything different, so congratulations" She said smiling at me. The doctor handed me a stack of flyers. "These are basic information about pregnancy and what you can and cannot eat or drink. When we discuss the results of your blood test, we will make an appointment for your monthly check up. Okay?"

I nodded at her and took the flyers. I will read them as soon as I get home. "Do you have any questions?" I looked up at the doctor and shook my head. I am sure once I am at home; I will have some questions but that what the internet is for these days isn't it? "No, I am good. Thank you doctor."

"Okay then. I will call you as soon as the results of the blood test are back. In the meantime, if you feel nausea, try eating crackers and drink tea or ginger ale. That usually helps with the symptoms." Doctor Witter stood up as did I. We shook hands and I left.

"What did she say?" Bobby asks as soon as I jumped into the car.

"She took my blood and will get it tested. The doctor will call me in the next couple of days with the results" I said smiling at him. He nodded and started the car and drove us back to Haywood.

I once again got dressed into my standard Rangemen uniform and went to do some searches. But I couldn't stop thinking about my baby and Ranger. Would he rather have a boy or a girl? Where would we live? I mean level seven is nice and for two people big enough, but the baby will need its own room. Level seven had a few rooms that weren't used, if Ranger agreed we could expand.

But if he didn't want the baby, I would need to move out. And that thought freaked me out all over again. I am sweaty and my hearts beats a million miles a minute. Where would I move to? I gave up my old apartment and moving in with my parents is a big NO. I definitely couldn't move in with my sister. Valerie had enough trouble with her own kids.

"Hey beautiful, are you ok?" Lester was looking at me over my cubical wall. Lester is Ranger's cousin and such a womanizer. Where ever Lester appeared women run into walls or forgot how to speak. Just like Ranger. He is the biggest jokester in the company, it lands him more often than not on the mats with either Ranger or Tank, but that doesn't seem to bother Lester.

"Yes Lester, I am fine" The look the he shot me told me he didn't believe me. Before I could speak another word, Lester came around my cubical and dragged me out of my chair, giving me a bear hug. I couldn't help but relax. This is exactly what I need.

"Want to tell me now what is wrong, Steph?" He said into my hair so quietly just for me to hear.

I shook head against his shoulder. I just want to stay here, like this for a while. Tears sprang into my eyes as I thought of Ranger. I hope he is safe, where ever he is and will come back to me quickly. As usual Ranger hadn't given me any information. I knew he couldn't, because everything he does is classified. Before he left he said this mission could go from two month up to a year. I was really hoping that he would be back soon. I miss him so much.

"Hey what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Lester's voice was laced with heavy concern and he once again spoke in a low voice. Now that he mentioned it, I realized that the tears had decided to spill over and I couldn't stop them. I just hugged Lester tighter and shook my head, indicating that I don't want to talk about it just yet.

I felt Lester wave someone off, before picking me up and carry me into his office. He shut the door and sat down with me on the couch.

"Beautiful, please tell me what is wrong? Tell Uncle Lester" That made me laugh because he waggled his eyebrows as well. Lester never failed to bring me out of a low with a joke.

He handed me a tissue. I blow my nose and wipe my face with it before putting it in my pants. "I am pregnant" _great Steph, just blurt it out there, once again._

Lester is quiet for a few minutes, before I look up and see him smiling at me. Not small pitying smile, No a big smile is spread over his face. "I am going to be an uncle?" He laughs and hugs me as I nod. Then he picks me up and twirls me around until I am feeling sick.

"Lester...LESTER" He stops and looks at me "Let me go now!" clasping a hand over my mouth. And as he finally lets me go, I leap to the waste basket and empty my stomach.

As I look up he is on the phone "My office. NOW!" I start to panic. Who did he call? Hopefully Bobby. I don't want everybody to know just yet.

Lester must have noticed that I had gone stiff, because he said "Bobby will be here in a minute"

Just as he said that, the door flew open and Bobby came running in. Seeing me over the waste basket he threw the door close.

"She just started throwing up." Lester informed Bobby. Bobby just smirked at me and rolled his eyes, which made me extremely proud. These boys never used to do that. Seems like I was teaching them some thing's too.

"You guys are going to be more overprotective from now on, huh?" I said as I finally managed to get my head out of the basket. As I sat up Bobby checked me over and Lester handed me a bottle of water, which I gladly took.

"Do you think we want to get shipped to Siberia in just our underpants?" Lester and Bobby shuddered at that thought, which made me smile. I didn't believe the stories I was told, that if Ranger was pissed off he would ship someone off to some third world country with just the clothes on t their back and a bottle of water, if that person was lucky.

"He will not ship you off to Siberia" I said looking at the two men, who are like brothers to me.

"Yeah that seems far too nice, I think he would drop us right into the Gasastrip, if we let anything happen to you or his offspring. We for sure won't make it out of there alive. But to answer your question, since Ranger isn't here to take care of you, it falls to us. And overprotective is too big of a word for it. More like being extra careful." Lester sat now next to me on the ground.

I have a feeling it's going to be very long nine month.

"Hey Lester do you know where..." Tank just walked into Lester's office. Oh, I hoped I could put of telling Tank a few more days. "What is going on here?"

Ignoring Tank's question Lester asks "What's up Tank?"

Tank put his blank face back in place and sat down in the chair closest to me. "Been looking for you, little girl. Can you do a distraction tonight? Junior will be at the bar, Hal and Hector are playing the bouncers and the rest of us would be outside! Should be an easy in and out"

"Yes, of course Tank" Before it hit me. I can't do distractions any more. I am pregnant. I don't want to put my baby's life at risk.

"NO" both Bobby and Lester shouted at the same time that caused Tank and me to jump.

"Will someone tell me what is going on here?" Tank's voice boomed through the room as he shot a glare at the guys.

After all they did for me when I was a bounty hunter, I hate letting the guys down. I looked at my stomach and rubbed it lightly. There was a tiny Ranger in there and I couldn't risk its life. "I am sorry Tank. I hate to let you down, but I cannot do the distraction"

Tank pulled me up on to his lap and looked at me intensely. "Steph, tell me what's wrong?" His blank face was replaced by worry. I also hate that I worry these guys.

"I am pregnant Tank." I looked down. For some reason I felt a bit ashamed. Telling Lester, Bobby and Ella had been a piece of cake, but Tank is Rangers best friend and right hand man. Ranger values his opinion, now I am pregnant with Rangers unwanted child. What he must think of me.

"Steph, look at me!" I looked up at Tank and just like Lester; Tank was smiling brightly at me. "Pregnant, huh?" He asked and I just nodded. I once again was hugged very tightly. "We are going to have a mini-Rangemen. Congratulations Bomber!"

Well seems like Tank isn't mad. I suppose that is a good sign. And then he asked the loaded question. "What did Ranger say?"

"He didn't say anything." Tank raised an eyebrow "He doesn't know. I just found out a week ago myself." What if Ranger would come back, when I all ready had the baby? And he doesn't want it? I will need to stop working at Rangemen then too. I wouldn't have an income and finding a job with an infant at home wouldn't be easy. Oh I am in over my head.

"Little girl, Ranger will be happy. No need for those thoughts of moving out!" Tank said quietly.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I really need to get that under control. Tank nodded.

"Beautiful, my cousin won't kick you out and he will be happy." Some part of me really hoped for that outcome. "Otherwise I will kick his ass." Lester said with a determined face.

"You know we will be here for you no matter what. You don't need to look for houses or apartments, unless you are uncomfortable living here. We will take care of you." Bobby smiled at me.

"But he doesn't know. This wasn't planned. We haven't even talked having kids. It was all ready a fight getting him into a relationship. I don't expect him to give up his life to take care of me and the baby. I don't want to be a burden and I don't want him to marry me out of obligation to the baby."

"Stephanie you will listen to me" I cringed as Tank said my full name. This usually means I am in trouble or he is losing his patience. "Ranger will come back and he will be happy, believe me. You won't be a burden, nor will you be a second Rachel. That was different back then. Ranger didn't love Rachel, but he loves you." I nodded at him. I know that Ranger loves me, even though he only says it in Spanish.

"Good now. We will need to get the building child proof. We need to figure out a schedule to drive Steph to and from doctor appointments" Oh this is starting all ready, trust the Rangemen to come up with a 'battle plan' immediately.

"Oh no...NO. Please just wait a few more weeks before you launch Operation: Baby! We have roughly eight month before this baby comes. So please...don't go over the top already." I begged the three men. I almost feel sorry for my child. It will grow up in a building full of overprotective military men and ex cons. "And please don't tell any of the others yet. I'd like to wait for a while. In case Ranger gets back soon. I want him to find out from me."

All three of them nodded at me and I gave them all a hug, before leaving the room. "I need to figure out where to get baby swat gear." was the last thing I heard Lester say, before I closed the door.

I smiled at that thought. If this child is anything like Ranger, it will come out in swat gear with ninja moves, all whilst raising an eyebrow. Great...I am not able to raise one eyebrow, but my baby will inherit the trait from birth.


	3. Operation: Baby

Dearly beloved readers:

Thank you for your support, reviews and suggestions. They make my day :)

This chapter continues where the last one left off, in Lester's office.

Stay tuned!

* * *

Lester's POV

"I need to figure out where to get baby swat gear." I say looking at my friends and brothers. "This baby needs to be equipped from the get go."

Tank just shakes his head. I can convince Bobby to take part in my schemes but Tank never gets on to the crazy wagon with us. Unless we are out in the middle nowhere and our mission has gone FUBAR. Then he will take anything I can offer to get us out of there. I have come up with some crazy stuff over the years and it always brought us home safe.

Ok...Ok, to come clean. There may have been a few instances where we didn't get out without a few new scars to show off thanks to my ideas, but they got us home in one piece nevertheless.

"Les, seriously. Let the baby be born first, before you sign it up for ranger training." My best friend Bobby piped in. I just smirked at him.

"So...Bombshell is pregnant!" By the sound of it Tank couldn't quite wrap his head around that. I looked at Bobby and he just nodded.

"Yeah she is. I assume somewhere between 4-6 weeks along. I will be there for her every step of the way. Whenever she has to go to see the doctor, I will go with her until Ranger returns." Bobby is our Medic here in Trenton, if someone needed to know beautiful's condition apart from Ranger it would be him.

He had passed his medical exams and is now Doctor Bobby Brown. I had organised a massive party with nurse strippers and Ranger had paid the bill. That had been a great night and in my books the best party I have ever thrown.

Bobby would keep us informed on her status. Beautiful hates doctors and hospitals and the only two who can calm her down in enough to get her to seek treatment are Bobby and Ranger.

"Well that leaves us enough time to plan" Tank said. "Level seven has some empty rooms. We have to get a contractor in to change the apartment."

"We have to do it soon, though" Bobby said and I nodded. Those rooms were in need of serious changes to turn them into a livable space.

Tank took out his phone and made a call to our architect Peter Michaels. Peter was an old friend of ours who had gone with us through basic training in the army and served a couple of years with us, before he went and acquired his degree in architecture.

After a few minutes Tank hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. "Michaels will be here Monday 0900 to have a look. I will tell Steph, I think she should have some say in this"

Once again we nodded. Ranger was one lucky son of a bitch, Steph pregnant and his. I knew for a fact that he had longed for that for a long time. I know he will be a very happy man when he comes back from this mission.

Then I remembered how Steph had reacted earlier. She thinks that Ranger will kick her out and that he won't be happy about the Baby. I had an idea why she thought that. My idiot cousin had fed her enough bullshit lines over the years.

"I can't believe that she thinks that Ranger will kick her to the curb when he finds out" Bobby snorted.

"Ranger fed her enough bullshit over the years for her to be wary now. Can't we just tell her?" I looked at Tank and raised an eyebrow.

"No" That man really didn't leave any room for an argument there.

"Tank, it would help you know...If she just knew" Bobby piped in.

"No. You know what he said when he left. So keep it to yourselves. And that is an order!" Tank said in his commanding voice.

I sighed and looked at the others who smiled at me. "Les, you are hanging out too much with the little girl!" I sighed again and got up to sit in my desk chair.

Tank got the hint, moved to the door and said "All right, meeting back here at 1200 on Monday" I nodded at him before he walked out.

"Les, we gotta make it as easy on her as possible." Bobby said and left my office too.

Now time to do some research for awesome baby gifts, the paper work can wait a few more hours. I will need to get Ella in on it as well. Maybe she can help me with some onsie's.

I laughed out loud. This would guarantee me at least a whole month with Ranger on the mats, but it will be worth it. But maybe, just maybe if I am lucky enough he will be too occupied with his new family.

* * *

Tank's POV

I can feel this is going to be one hell of a ride. Bomber is crazy on most days but a hormonal bomber is just calling for trouble. Back to the SOP's, they need to be modified.

I see Hal walking past my office and then I remember we have a takedown tonight. "Hal, a minute!" I shout out to him. He comes in and I motion for him to close the door.

Hal comes to stand in front of my desk in parade rest. _Once a soldier, always a soldier_, I muse. "Sir?"

"We need to change our plans for the Steward take down." I tell him and he raises an eyebrow.

"Steph won't be able to do the distraction. We need to come up with a new plan. Meeting at 1300 conference room 2" I tell him.

"Yes, sir" Hal says and leaves my office. I know he will let the rest of the team know.

Looking at my desk I can see that within the last hour I spend in Lester's office, the mountain of paperwork has doubled. I hope Ranger comes back soon, he can do all this stuff. I am sick of it. I need action. I did not sign up for the army and then Rangemen to become a paper pusher NO THANK YOU!

_Maybe I should tell my best friend I need some vacation time. He could conquer his and my paperwork at once._ But Ranger knows that I would only be able to spend one week with my family, before going crazy and high tailing it back to the office. My best friend just knows me to well.

I love my family, I do, get along with them just fine, but I grew up with 3 sisters and 1 brother. One on one time is fine, but all of them in one place, is just simply too much.

I picked up the first file on top of my paper mountain and got to work. At 1300 hours I went to the conference room to meet with the guys to discuss the take down.

On my way back to the office I saw Steph making her way to the elevator to go back upstairs and I suddenly had an idea. Since Steph wouldn't be allowed to go and chase skips with the guys she would just be stuck in her cubical running searches. Steph will get bored and a bored Steph is never good.

She had a business degree, why not put her to use. I hope she will go for it, the paper mountain isn't getting smaller.

I made a mental note to talk to her tomorrow morning. For now I had to go back into my office to get some work done, before I had to take down a criminal later tonight.

* * *

Bobby's POV

I am standing here and looking at my medical books. Trying to decide which one to tackle first. Where Steph is concerned, I always have to be ready for everything. And if this Baby is going to be anything like her, it will arrive when we will least expect it.

The first thing I did as I found out Steph is pregnant, was make a call to Dr. Steve. He is the head of the local hospital. I am going follow one of the maternity ward doctors twice a week for a month, so if needed I can bring Bomber's child into the world. Like I said I have to be ready.

I all ready ordered a few more magazines and books, Ranger will never forgive me if I screw this up. Steph, her doctor and I need to talk about her diet and what she can and cannot have. I know the basics, but maybe she will need some special supplements.

I also have all ready researched and printed out a list of maternity classes.

And most important I need to order some equipment. If the baby is born here we will need a few things.

For the first time of the day I take a deep breath and sit down for a minute.

I love Steph with all my heart and would do anything for her. She is like a sister to me. If anything happens to Bomber and the child I would never forgive myself. I really hope that Ranger will be here for the birth.

Steph shouldn't worry this much about his reaction. Ranger will be more than happy about this. He can be a stubborn ass at times but since he finally got his head out of his ass and gotten together with Steph, he is much more relaxed and happy.

Nowadays, Ranger would leave his office by 1900 hours and he even sleep in from time to time, skipping the gym and one day a week he would even take a day off. He is a changed man.

If I just could tell Steph... but Ranger had given an order. He is my commanding officer and one of my best friends so I would honour his wishes.

* * *

Ranger's POV (location unknown)

I hate this shit hole and it was looking like as if I wouldn't get out of here anytime soon.

For having been here for nearly two Months, I have not uncovered much information. I am here to gather Intel on a local cartel, which their and my government would like to shut down. After that I am to lead a team to shut down said cartel.

I am currently watching one of the cartel's member's having Lunch.

I miss my Babe, her crazy, beautiful brown curls and her eyes. I miss her laugh and sexy body. Just imagining her naked beside me makes my blood shoot to my groin. I just miss her period.

Leaving her had been a hard thing to do, but it was necessary. I am still employed by the US Government, I had not much choice. You never have a choice if you are the best of the best.

I take of my hat and brush a hand through my hair. I have grown it out for my Babe, because she likes it.

Things have been different between us. Since she had gotten training, her attitude has changed as well. On the inside she is still the same person, but on the outside she has more of a _'Don't fuck with me'_ attitude when encountering someone from the burg.

We compromise a lot more. She got me to take at least one day of the week off and sleep in once in a while. I would never tell her this, because she would gloat, but I am secretly enjoying those mornings when I skip my five am work out session. I rather go and put in an extra half an hour at Lunch time, than miss her waking up next to me.

The person I am watching at the moment is getting ready to leave, so I pay for my coffee and move to the next corner. Let's hope this time, me following him, pays off. I want to go home to my Babe.


	4. The Plums

Author note:

Thank you once again for all the comments, reviews and messages.

I still cant believe how many people actually reading my story and each one of my comments makes my day. So thank you for that.

Here the next chapter. Once again, it turned out longer than I intended to.

Stay tuned!

* * *

I slid down to the ground in the shower and let the water fall over me like rain. This has become my new favourite thing to do.

It relaxes me and I can sort out my thoughts, with the smell of Ranger's shower gel around me. His side of the bed and his t-shirts were slowly losing his smell, and this was one of the only ways to feel his 'presence'.

I miss him so much and hope where ever he is, that he is save and will make it back to me, to us, soon.

Today is Sunday and I am going to my parents for lunch. My mother had called yesterday and guilt tripped me into going. I haven't seen much of them in the past week, mainly because I was throwing up constantly, then finding out that I am pregnant and I just don't know how to tell my family.

As I broke the news of Joe and me being off for good, my mom had tried to set me up with other 'eligible' Burg bachelors. I told her that I wasn't interested and asked her to lay off for a while, so I could 'get over' Joe.

My mom of course, gave me the usual speech of me not getting any younger, that I should get a proper job and become a wife. But she backed off nevertheless.

A year later, I brought Ranger to Lunch. I had been prepared for the usual lecture and some insults against Ranger, as I told her she would be seeing a lot more of him in the future, but mom had just hugged me (have I mentioned we are not the hugging family?).

She told me she is happy for me, that we had finally come to our senses. I must have looked at her funny because she followed it up by "A blind man could see that you two love each other". Then she turned towards the kitchen to get the roast and left me there standing gobsmacked.

And since then my relationship with my mom has actually been good. Ranger and I go there for Sunday lunch every couple of weeks and I haven't heard the marriage or kids talk in more than a year.

So now that I am pregnant and unmarried, I don't know what to expect, I always had the feeling she was just waiting for us to break up.

I hope she will take the news as well as she did the news of me and Ranger.

I was getting wrinkly and decided I couldn't procrastinate any longer. So I got out, dried myself off and got dressed in a black skirt, loosely fitting green top and flat black pumps. I put my hair up in a ponytail and put a bit of make up on. After three layers of mascara, I am good to go.

Just as I am about to open the door, there is a knock on the front door of the apartment. I open up and Bobby is standing in front of me.

"Hey Bomber, can I come with you to lunch?" Ok I hadn't expected that. The guys don't like coming with me to my parents for lunch because grandma Mazur tends to feel them up a little.

"Why?" I asked. It's not like I mind him coming with me, it was just a little odd.

"You know, if you need some back up" Bobby answered me. Ah, now I know where this is going. Over protectiveness here I come.

"Bobby I will be fine. I will just go there for lunch. Nothing can happen to me there or on the way to and from my parent's house. I promise I will not make a stop somewhere else, I will come right back. I also have my loaded gun and stun gun with me." I told him, holding up my bag.

Bobby and I were both aware that things just seem to happen to me and that even a simple trip to my parents could turn wrong quiet quickly. Crazy people just seemed to find me where ever I go.

For over a year now, when I go out skip tracing, it is for Rangemen and I have always one or two Rangemen as back up.

About three-month ago, I was out with Hector staking out a local bar, where we knew one of our skips was a regular.

I had my passenger side window open because it was a hot day when suddenly Michael Donnelly appeared on my side. He is one of my old skips, who had just served a three-year sentence.

Hector pulled me over the SUV's console just as Donnelly screamed "Fuck you Bitch" and threw a Molotov cocktail through the open window.

All of Trenton's finest rocked up as well as Firemen and half of Rangemen. To say Michael Donnelly looked a little ruffed up when Rangemen gave him over to the police was an understatement.

"Steph, we both know that crazy people follow you where ever you go, but that is not what I meant. I mean as backup against your family, who by the way is just as crazy as your skips." I rolled my eyes at him, but he does have a point. And having him by my side would give me some confidence to get through this lunch.

I just nodded and closed the door behind me.

Ten minutes later Bobby parked in front of my parents house, where my mom and grandma where all ready waiting out on the porch. I took a deep breath and got out of the car and so did Bobby. I am glad that my sister and her family wouldn't be here. It would be quiet lunch.

"Hey Mom, Hey grandma" I said as I walked up the steps.

"Mrs Plum, Mrs Mazur, I am sorry to impose on you." Bobby said giving both women his hand.

"Ah, don't worry Robert" Bobby cringed as my mother used his birth name "We will just set out another plate. Come on in and please I told you to call me Helen." Mom said moving into the house.

I greeted my dad and then moved to the dining room to set out another plate for Bobby.

My mother was just about to pour me a glass of wine, when I put my hand over my glass. "Not for me, Mom. Thank you." She looked at me wierd but didn't say a word.

A few minutes later we all dug into our lunch. Mom and my grandmother told me the newest burg gossip and Dad and Bobby were talking about the latest football and baseball games.

"I heard that Angie Morelli had it out with Elaine Morelli" Mom said, which caused me to nearly choke on my roast.

"What do you mean had it out?" I asked. Last I heard those two were getting along just fine.

"Well, Joe and Elaine are expecting their first child" I nodded. I knew that much, Joe had told me a couple of month ago as we had lunch. So Mom continued.

"Well apparently Joe got some big promotion. He is going to be the head of some new task force. It's collaboration between Trenton and Philly. But he has to spend four days over in Philly and Joe doesn't want Elaine to be alone here. So they decided they will move to Philly.

Well Angie doesn't like that. She wants Elaine to be a Burg wife and have her grandson close by. But Elaine put her foot down and apparently it came to a big blow out on the Morellis' front lawn. The whole Burg heard it. And Grandma Bella cursed her out.

The best thing is that Elaine got Joe to agree to move over there as soon as possible and Joe isn't talking to his mother or grandmother anymore either."

I couldn't believe it. I am glad that in that aspect Elaine and I were the same. She also didn't like to be told what to do. Elaine had put Joe a few times in his place and now Angie Morelli. This is priceless.

The difference is that when I said what I wanted Joe and I broke up, when Elaine says what she wants Joe falls even more in love with her and gives it to her. Its sickening sweet really.

"Wow, so Angie Morelli has finally found her match huh?" I looked at my mother, who just nodded.

"The Burg is up in arms. Bella even said that she would have preferred you as a granddaughter in law" My grandma piped in.

Next to me Bobby tried hard not to laugh, but I couldn't hold it any longer. "Oh this is priceless. All those years, they didn't like me and now I would be a better daughter in law? I am glad I didn't go down that road." Tears were streaming down my face. For some reason, this was really funny and it took me 10 minutes before I calmed down.

By the time I had myself under control, everybody was looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked and concentrated back on my food.

Half an hour later my mother sat Pineapple upside down cake on the table. Just the smell made me nauseous. I put my hand in front of my mouth and ran to the bathroom, where my lunch made a re-appearance.

The door closed behind me and seconds later Bobby was kneeling next to me, rubbing my back. "Steph are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"How about the second trimester?" I said concentrating back on the toilet.

Bobby laughed one of his rare deep belly laughs. "I am sorry Bomber, but that I can't get you. You just have to wait it out."

As we came back to the dining room, my family looked worried at me. I was glad to see that dessert had been taken away and a second trip to the bathroom wasn't in my foreseeable future.

"Pumpkin are you all right? Are you still sick?" The worry in his voice was clear.

I shook my head and sat back down. "I have something to tell you" _Here goes to nothing_.

"Uhm...I..." I took a deep breath. I felt Bobby squeeze my shoulder in encouragement. "Well here is the thing...I am pregnant." And then there is silence. No one said a word. I supposed they needed to let it sink in too.

"Oh my god" was the first thing that came out of my mother's mouth. Then a smile spread over her face and she jumped up, my mother never jumps, and tugs me out of my chair and hugs me nearly to death.

After that my grandma and dad also hug me before we settle down again.

"I am going to be a grandmother again? And does Ranger know?" Tears were streaming her face and the smile hasn't left her mouth.

"Yes, you are. And no, Ranger doesn't know. No one except from you guys, Bobby, Lester and Tank know. And I would like to keep it that way, until I can tell him myself." I say and tears are starting to form in my eyes as well. My mother nods and hands me a tissue.

A few hours later, Bobby and I leave my parents house. I am beyond exhausted. It had been an emotional few hours. My mom is beyond happy, my dad didn't say much but I could tell that he too was excited for another grandchild. I think he is secretly hoping that it will be a boy.

My great grandma couldn't help but keep pointing out how cute Ranger's and my babies are going to be. I agree with her. No matter if it is going to be a boy or a girl, if they look like Ranger they will be heart breakers.

"Are you ok Bomber?" Bobby looked at me. "You look exhausted"

"I am fine Bobby, thanks" I said and smiled at him. "I didn't expect it to go that well. I don't know... In the last year I always thought that my mom just tolerated my relationship with Ranger and was just waiting for our break up. But today showed me that she actually is happy for me."

We just arrived at Rangemen and Bobby parked in the free spot, turned off the car and turned towards me. "Your mother just wants what is best for you. And I think she has come to realize that Ranger is that person. She isn't stupid. You mother knows that if she would keep going like the way she did, she would never see you again, or her grand children."

Yeah, I have come to the same conclusion. I want my child to know her grandmother.

I got out of the car and went to the fifth floor to do some more searches. I am going to take a day off tomorrow, first thing in the morning a contractor was coming in so we could discuss expanding the seventh floor and then I was going to go shopping. I am in need of some serious retail therapy. Maybe I could talk Lester into being my bag carrier.

With an evil smile I made my way to Lester's office.


	5. Shopping & Appointments

**Author's note:**

**I am sorry I took so long to update. I went on leave from work and my muse decided to stay behind. Now that I am back, there shouldn't be many delays ;) **

**Merry Christmas, or Hanukkah or whatever all the other religions are celebrating around this time of the year. :)**

**I'd like to thank all off you once again for reading, reviewing and helping me with this story.**

**Enjoy and as always stay tuned!**

**P.s: every time I read a story and Rangers apartment is described, I imagine it as sort of open living space for the kitchen and living room, which you have to go through to get to the bedroom and bathroom, with his apartment office just off to the right from the hall way.**

**And I imagined that on the right and left hand side from the lift are still unused rooms.**

**He is a bachelor after all and has never thought he would need more space.**

**So if I am wrong about this and JE has described it differently I apologize!**

* * *

"Steph, seriously…Why do you need three new pairs of shoes?" Lester groans next to me as we enter yet another shoe store. I can't help myself I LOVE shoes. We have been all ready to three and he is carry two bags with two pairs of shoes in each bag.

"It's not like as if you are going to be able to wear them whilst being pregnant!" Lester adds in a whisper. There are enough people from the Burg walking around in the mall and he knows that I would prefer to keep it as secret as long as I can.

"A woman can never have too many shows, Les!" I tell him and move past him to where the FMP's are on display, a cursing Lester tailing behind me.

The other women in the shop look amused by Lester and check him out. The few men look at him with pity, which obviously have also been dragged out shopping by their partners.

I convinced Lester to go shopping with me by threatening him that I would send the picture of him from my niece's birthday to the whole of Rangemen, and not just the Trenton branch. He had quickly given in after that. I won't be able to use that often, but every time I have to it's well worth it. Lester lives in constant fear of me pressing send.

My niece Mary Alice loves horses; she even thinks she is one. Naturally her birthday party was a horse themed one. Ranger couldn't go, because he was in Boston, inspecting the branch there with Tank. Lester offered to go and I may have forgotten to tell him that he had to dress up.

Luckily Val had a spare horse costume. The picture shows Lester, dressed up as black horse, on his hands and knees and Mary Alice on his back. I promised him to never show that Photo to anyone, but I never promised to not use it against him once in a while.

"You are an evil woman. It is time you delete that picture. And also you know there is a little thing called the internet Steph!" Lester says bringing me out of my inner musings.

"Yeah but internet shopping is half the fun" I reply and try on a pair of gorgeous Lois Vuitton high heels. They are last season, but who cares. They are on sale!

I walk up to the cashier and pay. The young lady as only eyes for Lester, like in every store we have been to. Women walk literally in to walls if the merry men are around. I roll my eyes, as the cashier hands me my bag, I pass it on to Lester.

"Come on Les, we haven't even checked out Victoria's Secret yet." Another groans escapes from Lester and off we go. I hope I will find some nice Lingerie, so I can surprise Ranger when he comes home.

If he comes back before I gain too much weight! Well a woman can only hope. _Stay safe, Batman! _I wish quickly and look upwards.

* * *

The meeting with the architect Peter Michaels went well. Construction will begin in one week. The only down side is that I will have to move out of the apartment into an apartment on four until the construction is finished.

The only room that will not be remodeled is the office. Peter had planned to do the office as well but Tank and I both said that one I is a no go zone. I just go in there if I run some searches from the computer; otherwise I don't go in there and won't touch anything. That is Ranger's private space.

Plus I know that Ranger has a safe in the wall behind the table, hidden behind a huge picture. It is actually multiple pictures in one frame.

I didn't like the painting that hung there before, so I gave it to him at our first Christmas together. There are a few pictures of Ranger and BLT from their time in the army. One picture I had taken after a successful take down with the boys in full SWAT gear, actually smiling at the camera.

There were pictures of me and Ranger together and the biggest one shows Julie, Ranger and me when we visited her last year in autumn.

Ranger was more than happy to replace that ugly painting with the picture frame.

Ella and I will clear out everything, before the construction workers come in. I am a little worried that Ranger will be mad, that we have changed everything, but Tank assured me that as long we don't paint the walls pink, Ranger will not be mad. I am trying really hard to believe Tank.

He will get the shock of his live when he comes home, me being pregnant and his apartment being double the size of what it was as he left.

When everything is finished we will have a lot more space. There is obviously going to be a room for the baby, also an extra room for Julie, for when she comes and stays with us. As well as one more spare room, which I don't know what to do with yet. Ella and I will need to do some shopping.

Two hours after the meeting I am sitting in my cubical doing some searches.

My mobile phone rings, I fish it out of my bag and pick up without looking at the caller ID. "Yo" I cringe. I spend far too much time with the merry men. _Next thing I know I will if ask tell the time in military time._

"Hello is this Stephanie Plum?" a female voice on the other end questions.

"Yes" _Great Steph that is it. You are resorting to one word answers, this insanity needs to stop._

"Miss Plum, I am Andrea, from Doctor Witter's praxis. We like you to come in tomorrow morning to discuss the results of your blood test and further appointments regarding your pregnancy." the woman on the other end of the line states.

Worry starts to rise within me. "Uhm…Andrea right?... Is something wrong? Doctor Witter told me she would tell me the results over the phone"

"Nothing is wrong Miss Plum. No need to worry. The Doctor simply wants to go over a few things with you. Would you be able to make it in at 9 am?" Andrea answers in a calm voice.

I relax a little into my chair. "Yes, that would be perfect."

"Okay, I will see you then Miss Plum. Have a good day!" Andrea says in a cheery voice and waits until I say "You too" before hanging up.

I place a hand over my belly where my child is growing. _I hope I will be able to protect you_, I think, before going back to my searches.

At one o'clock Manny appears at my cubical. "Hey Wifey, you want to come with us to Pino's?"

I could definitely use some delicious Pizza from Pino's. "Sure, give me five minutes" I tell him.

"Sure, I will let Tank know" he says before I quickly make my way up to the seventh floor to get my bag.

As I arrive down in the garage Manny is already waiting for me with Hal, Hector, Cal, Ram, Junior and Zip. We pile into two SUV's and drive to Pino's.

* * *

As we finished ordering everybody looks at me suspiciously. "What? Do I have something in my hair or on my face?" I ask and try to feel if there is something wrong in face and hair. But everything sits as it should.

"No, but do you realize what you just ordered, Bomber?" Hal asks, raising an eyebrow.

"As far as I know I ordered a Pizza" I look at him confused, which earns me chuckles all around the table.

"Yes, but you ordered it with turkey, pickles, broccoli and mushrooms. Even for your new found healthy eating habits, that is too healthy" Cal frowns, which makes the tattoo on his head move. Still cannot believe that the guy with a flaming skull on his forehead fainted as Val went into labor.

"I just felt like something different this time. It is not a crime is it?" I snap at him. All of the guys put their blank faces back on. _Damn hormones! _"I am sorry Cal. I didn't mean to snap at you."

I don't need to tell him that I didn't realize what I ordered until he pointed it out.

This Baby seems to have the eating habits of its father. First the Pineapple upside down cake and now it's ruining Pino's Pizza for me too.

"Its okay, Steph" He says, but I can tell that he isn't happy about it. The men usually hide their feelings pretty well, but in the past year I have come to read them quite good.

"Thanks to the tiny human, my hormones are just all over the place" I say without thinking and slap my hand over my mouth. Seven pairs of eyes snap into my direction.

"Wifey?" Manny says with a raised eyebrow, awaiting an explanation.

With my hand still on my mouth I just shake my head. I am just glad that Pino's isn't busy at the moment and that we are sitting in a corner, by ourselves. Otherwise the whole Burg would know within a few minutes.

Our food arrives and we all dig in. The men all look at me from time to time, but I keep my mouth firmly shut. I really don't want to tell them here in the restaurant. I know that once we are out of here I will get raised eyebrows until we are back at Rangeman.

And my chances of making it back to my desk without giving up my secret are very slim.

* * *

I was right. Once we are parked safely back at Rangeman, all seven of them surround me, waiting for an explanation. I know it will be just a matter of minutes before everybody in the building will stand in front of us looking for what is going on.

"I will tell you in five minutes up the in the break room. Tell everybody else to come too, because I don't want to repeat myself." That earns me nods all around and of they go up the stairs.

I take the lift. Telling all of the men at the same time will be easier. I know that they won't say anything to anyone if I ask them to keep it quiet.

I still have to tell Lula, Connie and ML. I love all three of them dearly, but they do gossip like a bunch of old ladies. I know it's wrong to not tell them and I hope they will understand why I kept it quiet. As soon as I can't hide it anymore I will let them know.

As I arrive at my cubical, I see that my last search is finally completed. I print it out, put it in a folder and push it into my out box, before I go to the break room. The men are already assembled including Tank, Lester and Bobby.

I take a deep breath to gain some confidence. "What I tell you now; I want you to not repeat to anyone. I don't want you to make a big fuss about it either. The only ones that will know apart from you guys are my parents. Not even Ranger knows, and if he comes back I would like to tell him first! Okay?" everybody nods at me, so I continue "Well…I am pregnant!"

And then chaos takes over. The men break out in cheers and I am being pulled into one hug after another. Multiple time I hear the words 'Mini-Rangemen' and 'We are going to be uncles".

"Alright Men, let's give our little girl a break and go back to work" Tank's voice booms through the break room. That causes everybody to straighten up a little and move quietly out of the room.

I flash Tank a 'thank you' smile, before he and Lester both leave the room.

"How are you feeling Bomber?" Bobby asks me looking at me with worry.

"I am fine Bobby" I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh Bobby?" I call after him as he is just about to leave. Bobby turns around and raises an eyebrow. _Rangeman and their stupid raising of eyebrows._

"It's not stupid Bomber. We just don't like to waste words, where none are needed" He flashes a grin at me. I really have to work at keeping my mouth shut when I think. Or at least develop a filter before the baby is born.

I roll my eyes again. "I have an appointment tomorrow morning with Doctor Witter. Could you come with me?" He will properly understand more of what she will say and can tell me afterwards.

"Of course. What time?" He asks.

"9 am" _Ha, the guys haven't completely corrupted me yet!_

"Oh, we will get you to call out in military time at some point." Bobby's smile just turned into a grin. "Leave at 0815?" He asks and I just nod, then he leaves me alone in the break room. _Wait, what time? _I sigh and make a mental note to google it.

There is still some left over fruit from lunch, so I grab an apple and go back to do some searches.

* * *

"Good Morning, Stephanie" Susan Witter smiles at me brightly, before turning towards Bobby. "Hello I am Dr. Susan Witter. It's great to meet the father of the child."

I blush and look down.

Bobby laughs and shakes my doctor's hand. "Dr. Witter, I am Dr. Bobby Brown and I am the head of the medial and health facilities at Rangemen Trenton, where Stephanie lives and works. The father is at the moment out of the country. I will be present for every check up until he returns."

"My apologies, great to meet you, Dr. Brown" Dr. Witter says as she sits down behind her desk. "Is that in your wishes Stephanie?"

"Uhmm… Yes I asked Bobby to come with me. He is sort of my GP" I smile at her. I can see she is a little confused by this, but I don't care. Bobby has patched me up enough times and I don't really trust any other doctor.

"All right Stephanie" Dr. Witter says picking up some paperwork and looking at it. "I can see that you are indeed pregnant and that your are six weeks along. So congratulations!

I like to book you in for an appointment for an ultrasound scan in two weeks and for a screening test in three weeks.

The screening test is a Nuchal translucency scan. It needs to be done at 11 weeks and 6 days, to determine, if your child is likely to have Down's syndrome. It is just a precaution, so please don't worry about it too much."

I swallow hard and look down. Bobby notices and places a hand over mind and squeezes lightly. "Don't worry Steph. Ranger and you are both of excellent health. Like the Doctor said it's just a precaution."

"I read that the chance is higher when the mother is over 25 years of age!" I state and look up at Bobby.

"That is true Bomber. But like I said you are both in good physical condition and you should not worry too much." He says and looking to the doctor for confirmation.

"Like Doctor Brown said there is no need to worry. If it comes down to it we will talk everything through. Meanwhile don't stress yourself out. It is not good for the Baby" The older woman smiles at me. I wished Ranger was here with me. He knows how to calm my nerves.

"So to the do's and do not's" The Doctor continues. "Well the obvious is to eat healthy. Eat Fruits, Vegetables, wholegrain foods, such as bread and potatoes are always good too. You need to take in a lot of Vitamin B as well as protein rich food, such as lean meat and oily fish. And Dairy foods which contain a lot of calcium."

Seems like I have to talk to Ella to alter my meal plan. Bobby squeezes my hand again, which tells me he is already on it. When this is all over I need to find him something to say thank you.

"You can exercise, but try not to overdo it. Arobic exercises such as swimming or walking are always good. I can also recommend yoga, but you will need to find someone who is qualified to teach pregnant woman." Doctor Witter continues.

My head is starting to swim with all the information.

"Do you have any other questions Stephanie?" The older woman looks at me.

"No, not at the moment." I shake my head.

"Okay, then we will see you in two weeks" Susan flashes me a smile, stands up and shakes Bobby's and my hand, before leaving the room.

As we are back in the car, Bobby turns to me. "I have spoken to Ella and she is already researching good recipes to include all those things that Doctor Witter just said. So you don't need to worry about that" Bobby turns back, starts the car and points it into the direction of home.

"Let me guess, Ella can't wait to try out or those new found ideas huh?" I laugh out loud. Bless Ella, I wish she would just adopt me. She is very sneaky. By chance I found out that she has been feeding me twick's and berry's since I moved into the apartment, and it always tastes good.

Bobby laughs too. "Yes she is. I am afraid that the guys are going to be her Guinea pigs."

Yeah I am afraid of that too.

* * *

**Bobby's POV**

While Steph is still laughing her ass off; I review mentally the list of people I know who do yoga. I don't know anyone. Maybe one of the guys knows someone. I make a mental note to ask around.

Next week I start my rotation at the hospital. I will need to check with the doctors there to see what meds I need to order, which equipment I need, and I need to talk to a pediatrician to see what I will need when the Baby is born.

Maybe it's time to expand my medical suite as well. There is another big room on the floor that is just used for storage.

This moment I am glad we decided to buy the building we are in. Initially I thought it was too big, but Ranger, Tank and Lester said it is always better to have more space than needed. And I hate to admit it, but they were right.

We arrive at Haywood and I park the SUV. "If you have any questions, Steph you can come to me at any time okay?" I tell her as we enter the lift.

Steph surprises me by giving me a hug. This is still not natural for me and catches me off guard constantly. She has truly weaseled herself into our life's.

"Thank you Bobby. And yes I will" She smiles and let's go off me as the lift door opens and we exit on level five. She gives me a finger wave before going to her cubical.

I move towards Tank's office. He is properly going to kill me for asking to spend money on another expansion.

With a smirk I enter Tank's office and sit down. It's for Bomber and the baby, so I will risk my life.


	6. Yoga?

**Author's note:**

**Happy Holidays, Happy new Year and so on :) here is another one… (Your author was bored at work :D )**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

**Tank's POV**

**'In my office NOW!'** I text Lester. I could decide this by myself, but we always have decided major investments or changes together.

I don't get nervous, period. But Ranger seeing what modifications we made to his apartment and now possibly the medical suite, he might have a fit.

I better tell Bobby to stock up on medication to knock Ranger out.

But then again, I hope that he will be too happy about the news about the baby, to care what we done.

"You know he is going to have a fit right?" I state and look at Bobby, just as Lester throws my door open and storms in.

"What's up?" He asks, closes the door and sits next to Bobby in the other chair in front of my desk.

I nod in Bobby's direction and Lester turns to face him.

"I want to expand the medical suite." Bobby says and Lester's eyebrows shoot up.

"He is going to have a fit" Lester says, rolling around the floor, laughing.

I shoot Bobby a look that says '_I told you so'_.

"I need it!" Bobby proclaims. "It's getting a little tight in the medical suite and I still have to order stuff for babies and children. I don't want to not be prepared for whatever this pregnancy now and the child in later throw at us." He points out.

The man is right. It's Steph's child we are talking about. All variables need to be carefully examined and planned out.

I nod at Bobby. Lester sobers, picks himself up from the floor and plants his ass back on the chair.

"So you want the wall knocked out?" Lester asks his best friend.

Bobby shakes his head. "A new hole for it needs to be made so we are able to enter the room from the suite. The door to the hallway needs to be closed off."

"Well let's talk to Michael's first when he comes in next week with the workers. See what it will cost" I tell them, still unsure. I grew up with little money, so now I turn over every penny twice.

Bobby picks up on that and informs me "It needs to be done, Tank. It's not just about the baby. We are growing in staff and I have to keep more medication and equipment on side. So if we don't want to remodel it completely right away, we at least need to make it fit for me to use it as a medical storage room."

"Then we might as well do it all. It's stupid to start twice." Lester points out.

I nod again. It is the most logical thing to do. "Okay."

This earns me a big grin from Bobby; who then turns to Lester. "You know someone who does yoga?"

I bark out a laugh as Lester's face turns from smiling to a confused frown.

"Yoga? Dude, who do think I am?" Lester asks baffled.

"I didn't say that you do yoga. You in tight clothes is something I'd rather not think off. BUT Bomber can do certain exercises, and that is one thing she can do.

You date enough women. Surely you came across someone who does yoga or even teaches it!" How he says it with a straight face is very questionable to me. Tears of laughter are forming in my eyes.

"We usually don't get as far as, what her job is or what hobbies she has, if you get my draft!" Lester says, his blank face back in place.

Sometime I think there must be someone out there who will knock Lester on his ass and will get him to settle down. But with comments like I reverse that thought. He once said that there are too many women in the world to be just satisfied with one.

"Santos, we get it. You are quick to go down to business." I tell him and then look at Bobby "Ask the other men, some of them have girlfriends and wives. Ladies are crazy these days about Yoga. Apparently it can improve your sex life" At that Lester's head perks up. I swear he has only one thing on his mind.

"If there is no one, I will get certified" Lester suddenly proclaims in all seriousness and Bobby and I break out in laughter again.

It takes us several minutes to calm down and we realize he is serious.

"Shit, you are serious" Bobby shakes his head.

"Of course I am, Great way to pick up ladies. I will do the research and let you know" Lester says, gets up and leaves the room.

"Unbelievable" Bobby mutters before following is Ranger Buddy.

All I can do is shake my head. If Lester is not fucking with people's minds he is chasing women. He will never grow up.

I sigh and look once again at the paperwork on my desk. It isn't getting any smaller. Time to talk to the little girl.

Just as I leave my office Steph steps out of the break room, with three apples and a big bottle of orange juice.

I laugh mentally and make my way over to her. "Hey little girl, Do you have a minute?"

Steph smiles brightly at me and nods. She puts two apples and the orange juice on her desk, starts chewing on the other apple and follows me to my office.

I shut the door behind us. I see her getting nervous.

"Don't bad." I flash her small smile and sit next to her in front of my desk.

"You have a business degree right?" I ask her.

"Yes I do." She replies.

"You see that paper pile over there?" I point at it and she nods and I continue. "Every time Ranger goes into the wind I am left with THAT. And I need help. Would you please help me?" The last bit comes out as a beg, that is how desperate I am.

**Steph's POV**

I don't get called into Tank's office a lot and I certainly did not expect him to, (_dare I say beg?_) Me to take paperwork of his hands.

I chuckle and look at the huge man next to me. I really want to let him squirm a little longer, because you don't see Rangemen beg. Usually they order you to do something and you have to follow orders, no questions asked.

I need to mark this day on my calender.

"I will help you, big guy" I tell him. Next thing I know I am being pulled out my seat by Tank and into a bone crushing.

"Uh…big guy…I need…need…to breath" I tell him, and he lets me down. "Let me guess you want me to start today?" I add as I catch my breath.

"Well if it wouldn't be too much to ask?" Tank says sheepishly and then ads "You can work from Ranger's office. I will have everything in there within minutes. And I will get Hector to show you how the rest of the system works." He is obviously anxious to get the paperwork as far away from his desk as possible and I am having a hard time keeping a grin away from spreading across my face.

"Can't I just do it from my cubical?" I ask him. I don't want to step into Ranger's office. That is his space and I don't want to disturb it.

Tank looks at me confused "Why?"

"Ranger's office is like holy ground. The men seem to straighten up every time they walk in to that office and I don't want to mess up anything in there. Plus when he gets back, he will need it." That earns me a laugh from Tank.

"Ok, how about you start tomorrow and I will think of something?" Tank answers me and I flash him my biggest smile.

"Okay Tank. Tomorrow" I nod and go back out of his office. I am glad to have something else to do besides searches. I tried monitor duty again on the weekend, and I found I still don't like it. It makes my ass go numb.

This will be perfect to keep me occupied. And if the pile on Tank's desk is any indication I will be at it for a while.

**Lester's POV**

I am researching. I just realized how many hours I have to put in to become just a simple yoga teacher. Even if I would choose to do a full time course, it will take me 167 days to get certified. _Shit!_

I shouldn't have run my big mouth. The guys will never let that go.

**'Impossible'** I text Bobby.

**'Could have told you that!"** _Asshole._

But I will accompany Steph to those classes. Which man would be able to resist a bunch of women in skin-tight outfits?

* * *

**Steph's POV**

The next morning I go to Tank's office, excited to get started with my new task.

"I found space for you to work in, little girl" I look at him confused as he guides me across the room, towards one of the storage rooms that is located between Lester's and Ranger's office.

As we come closer, I can see a name tag on the door which reads _'Stephanie Plum, Head of administration'._

Tank opens the door and I gasp. Where there used to be boxes stacked everywhere there is now a big table in the middle of the room, with a computer with two monitors (!), a telephone and a big office chair behind the desk and two chairs in front.

Under the window are cupboards located with a few folders already on them, as well as an in and an out box.

There is a small sofa with a small coffee table in the right hand corner next to the door and some shelves on the left side.

And did I mention that the view is spectacular? I am blown away.

"Hey big guy?" He looks at me one eyebrow raised. "What did you do with all the stuff that was in here? Aren't we slowly running out of storage space?"

I hear multiple chuckles behind me and as I turn around I can see that everybody has gathered around the door.

I tear up and try to hold them at bay, but I am unsuccessful.

"Do you not like it?" Hal asks in a worried voice as he sees my tears and Lester steps forward and pulls me into a hug.

"No, I love it" I murmur into Lester's shoulder. I lift my head and look at everybody. Somehow I know that this wasn't a one man effort. "Thank you, it's perfect."

"But why are you crying then, beautiful?" Lester asks me.

"Damn hormones. I even cried as Rex moved his nose as a thank you when I gave him a grape." I say embarrassed. Which earns me a few more chuckles, and I cannot help but join in.

"And to answer your question, little girl. No we are not running out of storage space. There is still enough room next to the firing range and the cells." Tank says and pulls me out of Lester's arms into another hug.

The guys really over did themselves.

After the guys leave I get started with work. Hector comes in and shows me how the rest of the system works. And before I know it is lunch time and I haven't even made a dent into the pile of papers.


	7. packing up

**Steph's POV**

It's Saturday afternoon, I am sitting on the couch watching cartoons and eating Cheerios dipped in fluff. It's deliciously sweet.

My eating habits have slowly gotten weird. I can't eat anything in between healthy and bad food. It has to be either completely healthy or completely bad.

Otherwise I see the food again, within half an hour. It's seems like the baby is still trying to decide if it's going to come after me or Ranger.

I am waiting on Ella. She and I are going to pack up the apartment today. I am glad Ranger hasn't got too much stuff and I threw out quiet a bit as I gave up my apartment.

Tank, Lester, Hector and Bobby are going to move the furniture out on Sunday afternoon, to one of the storage rooms in the basement.

There is a knock on the door and I move to open the door, with the Cheerios and fluff. It's Hector and Ella who are both carrying boxes.

"Qué estás comiendo, Angelita?" (**What are you eating, Angelita?) **Hector asks with a raised eyebrow. He has been teaching me Spanish. I now can understand most of what the guys are saying, if they talk slowly. I thought it was past time to learn Rangers mother tongue.

Hector does speak English fluently, but just a few people know about it. He said that people tend to talk more freely around him, when they think he cannot understand them. _Sneaky bastard!_

"Cheerios and Fluff" I reply with a huge grin and stuff some more in my mouth. Hector just shakes his head and goes back outside where I can see more boxes are sitting next to the elevator.

"Your eating habits get stranger by the day." Ella laughs and moves towards the bedroom. "I think we should start in here. We will divide what will go into storage and what you will need on four."

I follow Ella to the bedroom and we get started. All of Ranger's clothes will go in storage on a rolling closet, except his t-shirts. I keep wearing them in bed.

He argued once that if I keep stealing them, that soon he won't have anything to wear. So he got Ella to order some oversized shirts for me.

I didn't wear them. As he asked why I kept on stealing his shirts even though I had my own oversized shirts, I told him that the new ones didn't smell like him. After that he never mentioned it again and wore the new shirts.

I am surprised that it doesn't take long for us to pack up the bed and bathroom. Ella seems to have done this before.

While we are packing, Hector installs a new security lock at the office door, since that is the only room which will not be modified.

Tank got a list of all the men, who will be on the premises for the construction and got me to do background check on them. They all came up clean, but the guys don't want to risk anything.

If someone tries to enter the office without swiping the right key fob and entering a password into the keypad, the alarm will go off and a bunch of merry men will appear, guns drawn.

As Ella and I are finished, we move to the kitchen and then to the living room area.

By the time we are done and all the boxes are stacked next to the front door, its dinner time and my stomach growls. The baby demands to be fed.

Ella leaves and comes back 15 minutes later with a huge tray of food for the three of us. Tonight's dinner: Salmon wrapped in bacon and herbal butter, mash potatoes and green beans. I get the biggest serving and I smile at Ella gratefully. I have been eating like a trash can with no bottom.

"Está seguro de que es suficiente para usted?"** (Sure that is enough for you?)** Hector asks with a wink.

"No, lo creo. Puedo tener el suyo?"** (No, I think. Can I have yours?)** I ask smiling brightly at him and trying to steal his piece of fish.

Hector laughs too and moves his plate out of my reach and growls "No te atreves!" (**Don't you dare!)**

As Ella and Hector leave, it is past 8 pm and I am exhausted. I curl up on the couch and put in Ghostbuster's.

I have thought about starting some type of pregnancy diary. I just kept on thinking how Ranger wasn't there through everything with Julie, and I don't know when he will come back this time. And no matter if he comes back in a month or when the baby is born, I want him to sort of have the experience.

I just don't know what to do yet. I will have to do some research, as well as talk to Ella and my Mom. Maybe they have some ideas.

With those thoughts I fall asleep on the couch. Sometime during the night I get up and move to the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning the guys come up and move all the furniture and boxes into the basement and some into the apartment on four. Now that there is no furniture around, the apartment looks huge.

The guys are finished at lunch time. As a thank you Ella and Louis turn on the BBQ on the roof and cook up a feast. Tables and chairs have been set up and it is the most fun I have since Ranger left. Someone brought an iPod station and music floats across the roof.

The guys that are on duty leave right after Lunch, but everybody else stays. It's mid of September and it is still warm outside. What was just supposed to be a Lunch turns into a party and Beers keep on flowing. Shame that I cannot drink any alcohol, but thinking of what grows inside me, I don't mind that much.

Zip brought up a dart board and Lester brought a pack of poker cards.

"Come on Beautiful, you raising or folding?" Lester looks at me expectantly.

We are the only two left in the game and a bunch of men have gathered around us to watch. "Are you afraid of losing your money?" I ask, smirking at him.

"You should be afraid of losing your money" Lester replies, with a smirk of his own.

In the pot are $3000. We have played for three hours now. First one to go was Ram, next was Cal followed by Manny, Bobby, Hal and Hector.

What I didn't tell the guys is that my dad taught me poker from an early age. I always went with him to his poker games. So I have had a bit of practice.

"Raise" I say and throw another $100 on the table.

**Lester's POV**

I never thought beautiful is going to make it this far in the poker game. I think she may have forgotten to mention that she is pretty good at it. I will need to ask her about it, when this game is finished. I am planning on taking her money.

After Ranger, I am the best poker player in the company. I will never live THIS down, if I lose to her.

This afternoon has been great. Beer kept flowing, everybody is in a good mood and the guys shoot shit at each other.

I look at my cards. I am holding a king and a queen. On the table are lying a Jack, a King, a seven and a two. Not the best hand, but I am hoping for another King.

I call and look expectantly at Steph. Her face gives nothing away. We all can usually read her pretty well, because her face always shows her emotions, but it seems like she developed a blank face since the game started. _Damn!_

Junior, who serves as the dealer, puts down the last card, a queen. If I am lucky I can win with a pair. Steph raises another $100 and I call again.

I show my cards and beautiful smirks at me. At that moment I know that she has the better hand.

**Manny's POV**

Damn, Wifey has him by the balls. I am looking over her shoulder at her cards and looking at the cards that Lester just disclosed.

Yupp, she has a flush. I cannot wait to give Lester shit for that later on.

I am not a bad poker player, but there was no catching up with these two. I am happy that I got out when I did, didn't want to lose all my money.

**Steph's POV**

I look up at Lester and smirk. His face falls and I can see he knows that I have something better. I want to do a happy dance, but I keep my ass firmly planted on my chair.

I show my hand and I hear a couple of men, who are standing behind me, take in a sharp breath. Lying in front of me are a ten and an eight, together with the jack, the two and the queen, I have a flush and win the pod.

"Damn Bomber, you took Lester's money" Bobby says and high fives me.

Lester comes around the table and draws me into a hug. "Congrats, you have held out on us, beautiful. Who knew you could play poker?"

"I knew!" Hal pipes in. "Last time we went to her parents house for dinner I heard her and Frank Plum talking about that she took all of his money at the last poker night."

Lester turns around with me in his arms and shoots Hal a dirty look. "And you just neglected to mention that?" I giggle into Lester's shoulder. "Way to leave a brother hanging!" Lester ads in a defeated voice.

The party goes on until 9 pm. We send Ella and Louis to bed and we clean it all up together.

"Hey Tank?" I say as I walk up to him. "We should do this more often, this was fun!"

"Yeah it was little girl. We will see what we can do." He tells me before helping Bobby to move the BBQ back under the small cover next to the roof door.

As we are finished I give every single merry man a hug and go down to four. My temporary apartment is opposite of Bobby's. I am exhausted; it has been a long, but great day. Time to get some sleep. _I hope you are safe Batman_, I think before my eyes are closing.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey hello…this time I leave a little something on the bottom :)**

**First of all the translations: I do not Speak Spanish (I know I don't seem to do a lot of things regarding this story). I got this translated via Babylon online translator. If any of this is wrong. My bad, mistakes are on me.**

**Thank u all again for your support and of course the reviews :) Thank you very much!**

**Stay tuned :)**


	8. Girls Afternoon and telling his parents

**Authors note:**

**Hello fictioneers, Sorry I took so long. But I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you all again for the reviews. They make my day.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy :) and stay tuned!**

* * *

The last two weeks I spend a lot of time in my office trying to sort out all the paperwork. I have started to digitalise everything.

As I saw that Tank was still doing the Payroll, Overtime and Roster manually, I talked him into digitalising everything. We now have an easy computer program that does all of that for us and just a few mouse clicks are required.

Ryan, from accounting, sent me a huge bouquet of flowers. As I called him and asked him why, he said that I just made his life a lot easier. He also told me he tried to get Leadership to buy a program like that for ages, but they always dismissed it, because they thought it would make their lives a lot harder.

The one thing leadership hates more than paperwork, is learning how to use a new computer program. As far as they are concerned that is Hector's expertise and he can deal with that. I rolled my eyes and laughed as Tank fed me that line.

Yesterday I went for my first ultrasound and once again Bobby went with me. I feel bad that he always has to accompany me. I tried to tell him that he didn't need to come with me to this appointment, but he insisted on it and he used the word 'please'. They all know how I cannot resist that word.

Seeing that tiny, little dot on the screen, was amazing and terrifying at the same time. This is Rangers and my child. Something that WE made. I swore that moment that I will do anything I can, to protect our child and hope that Ranger will be as happy about this as I am.

The doctor printed out an Ultrasound picture and I am going to put that in my scrapbook that I am making for Ranger.

I told Ella that I wanted to make something for Ranger. Ella thought it is a great Idea. We googled a few things and finally decided on a scrapbook and a video diary. We are also going to take a picture of me every two weeks, to show how my bump is growing.

Right now I am on the way to ML's house with a box of doughnuts. I told Connie, Lula and ML that I needed to tell them something, but I didn't want to do it anywhere in public and not in the bonds office either. So they decided to take a Lunch break and meet me at ML's house.

Since working at Rangemen, my parking karma still hadn't improved and that's why I had to park a block away from my best friend's house. I wave at Cal; he is my silent bodyguard for the day, as I pass him. He of course found a spot right out the front of ML's place.

As I got there I knock on the door and let myself in. The girls are already half way through a bucket of chicken.

"You started without me?" I accused them and sat down on the couch next to Lula, who's hair is once again dyed bright red, to match her fingernails.

"I was hungry, girl and you were taking too long" Lula answered me with a mouth full of chicken.

"What took you so long, Steph?" Connie asked questionly and reached for another chicken wing.

"The line at Tasty Pastry was long; they were standing outside the door." I shrugged and reached for a chicken wing.

Just then ML came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with sodas. "Hey Steph, when did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago" I take the tray of her hands and place it on the table.

For a while we concentrate on our Lunch silently until the bucket is empty.

"So what's up white girl? What is so urgent and secretive, that we had to meet here?" Lula reached into the box of doughnuts and takes a Boston crème out.

"This has to stay between us. I don't want the rest of the Burg to know yet okay?" ALL of them nod and I can see the curiosity in their eyes.

"You are pregnant, aren't you?" I whip my head around to look at my best friend.

"How...How did you know?" I ask ML.

Lula's hand with the doughnut, freezes mid air and her mouth hangs open. Connie, who sits opposite of us, grins at me. "A Cuban baby huh?"

Lula squeals "Holy hot flash! You are having a Bat baby?" I nod again and both hug me at the same time.

Afterwards ML comes over and hugs me too. "Congratulations Steph!"

"How far along are you? When did you find out? Does he know yet?" Lula bursts out.

"I am eight weeks along, so still early. I found out three weeks ago. And no, Ranger doesn't know. He is still in the wind. And please keep this between us. The only ones that know are you guys now, my parents and the merry men. I want Ranger to hear it from me and not from anyone else" I look at them pleadingly.

"It will be hard, but I will keep it a secret. Otherwise I will pay for doughnuts and chicken for the next nine month" Lula's face is that serious that it makes me laugh.

"We are here to help Steph, whatever you need!" Connie says and ML nods in agreement.

I laugh again. "Well since I live with 50 very overprotective men, I could use a time out once in a while" That causes the girls to laugh.

"It cannot be that bad, to be surrounded by those hunks of men, doing anything and everything for you!" Lula tells me.

"They are already freaking out. I can't carry a light box across the office without one of them coming and taking it from me, WITHOUT asking. It drives me nuts.

I tell them every time _'It's fine I don't need any help.'_ They just give me the blank stare that tells me _'I am going to take the box of you, no matter what you say'_"I roll my eyes. The girls have tears running down their faces.

"Just imagine when Ranger comes back. Oh...my poor child. Growing up in that building." I shake my head. Truth is I don't mind it that much. I can rely on them to keep us safe, no matter what, and that makes this whole thing a lot easier, while Ranger is in the wind.

"Just imagine it's going to be a girl. If she wants to date, the poor guy needs to go through 50 men, before he even is allowed to see her." Connie chokes out and I just shake my head.

"This calls for a toast" ML says and leaves towards the kitchen.

I look at Lula who is grinning at me. "We gotta organise a Baby shower, for you."

"Just wait until the second trimester okay? Anything can happen at this stage. Don't want to jinx it" Lula sobers and nods.

ML comes back with filled champagne glasses. She hands me a glass with orange juice and hands the other glasses to Lula and Connie, and keeps the last one for herself. "To Steph and Ranger!"

We toast and in that moment Connie's phone rings.

"Hello?...Yeah...Yeah okay, will be right there!" She looks at us apologetic, as she hangs up the phone, drowns her drink and stands up. "I have to go and Bail out Mooner again."

"I will get a lift back with you" Lula says and gets up as well. "But we gotta do this again 'kay?"

We hug again, which is weird because we all never had that kind of relationship. Seems like this baby is going to bring us even closer together.

I stay behind and help ML clean up. We end up sitting in the kitchen, where she starts marinating Steaks for their dinner tonight.

"How do you really feel about this pregnancy?" Trust my best friend to ask the right questions.

"I..." I start, but stop, trying to sort out my thoughts. "I feel excited and scared at the same time. I am wavering between happy and sad."

ML turns around and looks at me with a serious expression. "Do you really want to keep it?"

"Yes. Getting rid of the baby never crossed my mind." I tell her honestly.

"Why are you scared and sad then?" ML should be a psychiatrist; she is very good at analysing people's feelings.

"Uhmmm" I swallow hard. "I don't know how Ranger will react. Tank, Lester and Bobby all guaranteed me that he will be happy about this, but these thoughts won't leave my mind. We haven't even talked about starting a family together, let alone marriage.

You remember what a mission it was to convince him that he should give us a try. And now that I have him, I don't want to fuck it up and loose him. Maybe he doesn't want another child. What then? He will throw me out and I will be alone.

I don't know how to take properly care of a hamster, let alone a child. Oh what am I going to do ML?" I am hyperventilating now.

With a few hurried strides ML come to a stand next to me and pushes my head between my legs. "Breathe Steph...Breathe" She pulls a chair close and sits next to me, rubbing up and down my back.

As I finally calmed down, I look up at her. "Thanks"

"Steph..." ML looks at me seriously "I have seen the way Ranger looks at you. And I believe that there is NO way in hell that he will kick you out. I know you...you are over thinking it, that he will do what is right and that you are forcing him into this. But I am telling you, that man cannot be forced to do anything.

Whenever he comes back, he will be happy. And if...and that is a big if, he is really going to kick you out, you are always welcome here and we will take it from there.

I know you are going to be a great mother. And believe me when I tell you that I am still learning the ropes of parenting, and my kids are already in school.

There is unfortunately no guidebook that tells you what to do in any given situation. You will need to improvise a lot. Don't freak out. You won't be alone. I will always be there."

I smile and hug her. "You always know what to say. Thank you"

"You are welcome" ML says as she pulls back. "So now tell me, have you thought about names? What did his parents say?"

Oh crap...his family. I totally forgot. I had so much on my mind that I completely forgot to all them as well. I need to do that when I leave, maybe even drive to Newark to see his parents.

"By the look on your face I gather, that you haven't told his parents yet, have you?" ML asks.

"No...I completely forgot. I was so busy with wrapping my head around the baby, work and the construction, I totally forgot. Shit...!" I shake my head. _How could I forget?_

"Don't worry. They will understand." She gives me an encouraging smile and goes back to marinating the steaks.

"Thanks ML, for everything. I will call you" I tell her, grab my things and leave her house.

I fish out my phone out of my bag and dial Ranger's mother.

Mrs. Evita Manoso is a sweet, sixty-nine year old woman, who is married to Ricardo Manoso. Those two are so completely different to my parents. After so many years of marriage, their love for each other is still visible for an outsider like me.

And when their whole family comes together, it's pure chaos. Everybody is talking over each other, insults are thrown around, but you can feel the love they all have for each other.

The first time I met them, Evita immediately drew me into her arms and chided her son for not bringing me earlier to meet them.

"Hello?" His Mom answered on the second ring. "Hey, it's Steph. How are you?"

"Stephanie...I am very well...well as well as can be expected at my age." She tells me and I laugh. That is her go to responds.

"Ahh...You are still young. Listen, I need to talk to you and Ricardo. Do you mind if I come over now?" I ask her and cross my fingers. I am not nervous. Just like my mother she has been asking Ranger when she will receive her next grandchild, which she can spoil.

"Of course, come over. I will have some chocolate cake when you get here" She tells me. Evita figured out my weakness for cake quiet quickly.

"You don't have to go through the trouble. I will be there in an hour." We say our goodbye's and hang up.

I stop at the black SUV and Cal rolls down the window. "Hey Cal, I have to go to Newark to see Ranger's parents. I am going to ask Les to come with me okay? Then you can go back to Haywood."

"No worries Steph just hop in and call him. We will wait for him together." He smiles at me and his skull tattoo moves.

I call Lester, who agrees to come with me as I tell him his aunt has chocolate cake waiting.

Ten minutes later Les pulls up in his new Mercedes. I hop out of the SUV and wave to Cal as he drives off.

Just then I notice that Hal is with Les. "Hop in beautiful. Hal is going to drive your car back to Rangemen."

I round the car, hand Hal the keys and get into the Mercedes.

* * *

45 minutes and a few broken traffic laws later, we pull up at the Manoso house. Evita and Ricardo are all ready waiting out the front.

"Querida (dearest), it's been way too long since you have been here." She tells me and hugs me.

"Yes, it has. I am sorry." I sincerely regret that I don't visit them more often. I love spending time with Rangers family. Since they are nothing like mine.

"And I assume sobrino (nephew), that you are here only for the cake." Evita hugs Lester, who picks her up and swirls her around. Both of them laugh.

"Hello Stephanie" Ricardo says and laughs as he watches Lester swirl his wife around.

"Hi" When I look at Ranger's dad I can see, Ranger in 20 years. It's amazing how much they look alike.

As we are finally seated in the living room, eating chocolate cake, Evita looks worried at me.

"There is a reason why you are here isn't it?" She asks. I nod and place my plate on the living room table. "What has my idiot son done now? He is far away and stills screws up. Carlos always had an amazing talent for that."

Lester laughs. "Tell them beautiful, what he has done!"

"Well, it's not what he has done per se...Well here is the thing. I am pregnant. Just a few people know. I should have come to see you earlier, but I had so much on my mind that I forgot. I am sorry" I tell her and look up at Ranger's parents. Both of them spot big smiles on their faces.

"You heard that mi amor (my love)? Seems like your prayers were heard" Ricardo laughs. He pulls me out of my seat and he hugs me. "Congratulations, dear. It is about time. I was worried my son would wait till we are watching the carrots grow from beneath."

I laugh. His mother got over her shock and gets up and hugs me as well. "He doesn't know yet, right?"

I shake my head. "No...We don't have any contact with him. So if you could keep it quiet until I am able to tell him myself, it is much appreciated."

"Sin preocupaciones (no worries), we will keep quite. Now tell me what is it going to be? How far along are you?" Lester and Ricardo disappear out the glass door into the garden. Evita and I devour more chocolate cake and talk about the baby, the construction and my new job.

She insists that we stay for dinner and by the time we leave it's nine o'clock. I fall asleep, full and happy, on the way back to Trenton.

The pressure I felt the last four weeks since I found out that I am pregnant, has gotten smaller today. So many people are willing to help me and support me. After today I am far less scared and I cannot wait for Ranger to come home.

* * *

**Rangers POV (location: unknown)**

Nothing...STILL FUCKING NOTHING. Staking out is getting me nowhere.

I miss my Babe a lot and in frustrating moments like this, I contemplate to just grab my military issued M249 and just get my Intel the easy way. But that most likely will get me shot and the chances of seeing my Babe again will be next to zero.

So I will need to do it the hard way. I can't get in touch with Rangemen, too risky. I just want to hear her voice. But the deal with my superiors is no contact to the States. I really didn't think it through, as I agreed to that.

A short mission they said, it would be easy they said...Yeah how often have they fed me that bullshit line and I cannot believe I still fall for it.

After this is over, I will take my Babe on a long holiday. I am thinking Cuba. I haven't been there in a while and I want to show her the country my family is from.

And there is a lot I need to discuss with her. I want to buy a house, for us to live in. I mean I already own a house, but I don't like it very much. I will buy a house that we chose together and that Steph can decorate.

She told me she didn't want any kids and marriage isn't something she is necessarily interested in after that shithead Orr.

And I thought I didn't want any kids either, but lately I have been thinking about what it would be like to have little curly haired, blue eyed girls running around.

Maybe she changed her mind...


	9. Yoga class

"Les, are you sure about this? I won't be mad if you don't want to come" I ask him again, but have a hard time keeping a straight face.

At the moment Lester Santos is standing in front of me in skin tight pants. I never thought he'd wear them. The day after we went to visit Ranger's parents, I went shopping with Lula. I saw those pants and bought them as a joke.

I gave them to Lester and said he is required to wear them for yoga. Never thought he'd take me seriously.

All the merry men are standing around us, laughing and taking pictures.

"No, beautiful. I promised I would go with you. So I AM going with you." Lester assures me and smiles, before turning around to the guys and shooting them a threatening glare. "Anyone that is still standing here in two seconds will get an hour mat time with me!"

The threat works and the guys scurry away, still laughing.

* * *

As we arrive at the Yoga studio, I look questionly at Lester once more. "I'd do anything for you, beautiful. And if this means going with you to pregnancy yoga in skin tight pants, so be it. BUT you are going to buy Lunch!"

I laugh and nod. We enter the studio and inside we find 10 pregnant women, in all stages of their pregnancy. We chose this one because a bodyguard or two wouldn't stand out, since this Studio is adjoined to a fitness studio and both are exclusive for women who are rich or have rich husbands.

"Damn..." I hear Lester mutter.

"You thought there would be hot and skinny women didn't you?" I laugh again and Lester just glares at me. _I knew it!_

"All pregnant and even the yoga instructor is over 50." He mutters again and we move forward to find a space to put down our mats.

"I thought the fact that it is pregnancy yoga should have given that away!" I can't help it and laugh out loud.

* * *

**Lester's POV**

I cannot believe it. I should have researched better. I mean there are some hot women in here, but all of them spot a huge rock on their ring finger. And the only one who doesn't is well over fifty.

This yoga studio is outside of Trenton, so Beautiful wouldn't run into anyone by accident. We did a comprehensive background check on the place as well as all the instructors. Since this place is for the rich people, they are used to background searches and bodyguards.

As we move through the room, the women check me out. I have slept with many women, but married or taken women are out of the question. That always has been my rule. Can't have an angry boyfriend or husband looking me up, plus hiding relationships isn't easy. Also I have been cheated on before and it isn't a nice feeling.

"Good afternoon Ladies and gentleman" The yoga instructor begins and winks at me. I give her my most charming smile in return. "Wel...Welcome" She stutters. I even have that effect on older women...mhh.

"...to pregnancy yoga. My name is Sara and I will be your teacher. Now I see that some of you are a little further along, but that doesn't matter. We will accommodate all of you.

Pregnancy Yoga is there to help you stay in shape during your pregnancy, limber up your joints and muscles, as well as the breathing technique we will use, will help you during labour.

It is important that you stay hydrated before, during and after the session. I know that we don't have anyone in the third trimester, but for those of you in the second trimester, please don't overdo it.

Sink into the positions slowly to avoid injury and please don't forget that the pregnancy impacts your sense of balance.

Okay are there any questions? No?... Okay then let's get started" Sara says and claps her hands together.

We start with stretching and warming up. Afterwards she shows us, how to breathe properly. I am trying to commit everything to memory, so if Steph wants to do the exercises at home I will be able to watch her.

I look at Steph and she smiles at me. I hope she will enjoy this, maybe make even a few new friends.

"Okay now stand up. Stand with your feet shoulder-width apart and hold your hands out in front of you, with your palms together, at chest height. Shoulders down! Now breathe in and breathe out, slowly" Sara stands at the front of the group and demonstrates it, before going through the rows and correcting some women.

"Now lift your chin and stretch your arms to a t-position. Slowly breathe in and out deeply again." She instructs us further. "Okay, now exhale completely, tuck in your chin and tailbone, round your back and bend your waist and knees...Okay, repeat the last three positions three times and then drink a little afterwards."

This is actually not too bad. It is relaxing actually. If this goes on like this, I should think about making yoga a once a week work out.

After an hour I am dripping with sweat. This is hard, but fun. We are doing cat and dog poses, bridge poses and so on. I always laughed at guys who mentioned doing yoga, but the last hour convinced me that I should take up Yoga.

* * *

Steph's POV

I was a little sceptic before hand, but this actually turned out great. Just as we are about to leave a blond, skinny woman walks up to us with her hand stretched out.

"Hi I am Caroline." She says with a big smile

"Hello, I am Steph and this is Lester" I tell her and we shake hands.

"It's so great that you brought your husband. Mine didn't want to come. He is allergic to exercise." She tells us and I laugh.

"Not her husband, just a friend" Lester tells her with a wink, which makes Caroline blush. He then points a finger at me and adds "this one used to be an exercise phobic as well."

"Nice to meet you Lester. Maybe I can convince my husband to come too, when I tell him that he won't be the only man in class. Well I just wanted to introduce myself. I have to go now but will I see you next week?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, definitely." I agree.

"Okay then I will see you next week" She tells us and walks off.

"So what about you? Will we see YOU next week?" I turn to face Lester.

"Yes, you will beautiful. This was fun. And hey, after the baby is born maybe we should sign up to normal yoga classes." He suggests and we move towards the car.

"I think that would be good." I tell him and get into the car.

We drive to a nearby Lunch bar and have Lunch.

"Hey beautiful, how many guys do you think we will get to come next week, if we tell them it was full of fit women in skin tight outfits?" I laugh.

"I am sure I will have an extra escort for every week. The guys are going to volunteer for Bombshell duty" I can see his mischievous face make an appearance. "I fear that look Les" I laugh even harder now, because I can see his brain working.

The guys rarely let anyone see their true emotion and I enjoy seeing it every time. I feel even a little honoured that they relax around me.

"No need to fear it. I am just thinking it through. It's payback for laughing at me AND taking pictures. And if it turns out they like I will think of something else." He grins at me.

* * *

As we get back to Rangemen, the men wait on level five for us. "So how was it?" Hal asks as we approach them, looking expectantly at Lester. As if they expected him to burst out and say he would never go with me again. They really don't know him.

"It was really good" I tell them and move further onto the floor.

Lester keeps a straight face. "So many hot women. Unbelievable. And all in skin tight clothes. Also the instructor, I tell you beautiful."

I can't keep it together and move towards the stairs to go down to four. I give the guys a finger wave and leave. If I'd stay I would ruin the payback for Lester.

As soon as I get into the apartment, I strip and take a hot shower. Rangers shower gel relaxes me immensely and my thoughts drift to the video camera in the lounge room.

Since Hector knows everything about electronics, I asked him to go video camera shopping with me. I have yet to use it. I don't know what to say. It will be my first video and I can't seem to find the right words.

Multiple times I sat in front of it, but no words came out. I will try again once I get out of the shower.

I sit in the shower for another ten minutes, before getting out and dried off. I put on one of Rangers jumpers and jeans and move to the living room.

I grab a bottle of water and a couple of tasty cakes Ella bought for me, from the kitchen and then I hook the camera up to the TV and face it towards the couch.

I eat a tasty cake and get comfortable on the couch.

"Hey Carlos..." And then I am at a loss for words again. So I decided to stop looking for the perfect words and just talk as if he would sit right in front of me (fully clothed of course, otherwise I wouldn't be able to concentrate).

I clear my throat and start again. "Hey..." I say and smile "So I hope you had a great trip and didn't get shot. I hate seeing new scars on your perfect skin.

Well as you can see, I am not on level seven, since there is construction happening at the moment. But I will tell you about it in a minute. But just in case you think I blew it up...Don't worry I didn't.

...Well about six weeks ago I got very sick. I puked a lot, be glad you weren't here for that, because it wasn't pretty.

So Ella had this idea that I may be pregnant and I thought I'd amuse her and take the test. Turns out Ella, was once again RIGHT. I am indeed pregnant. SURPRISE" I smile a shaky smile at the camera and draw a deep breath.

"So you are going to be a dad. I know we haven't talked about kids and marriage, but I decided to keep it. Because we made this little dot...OH WAIT I have an ultra sound picture. Just WAIT..." I run to the bedroom, quickly grab my wallet and return to my seat on the couch. I pull the picture out and hold it up.

"So I am back...And that there" I point at the little dot on the picture "Is our baby. It's pretty weird and terrifying. Because there is a little human growing within me and I can just hope to protect it as best as I can." I put the picture back into my wallet.

"Well so now you know. I hope you are not mad at me. I would have told you immediately, but we aren't allowed any contact, so I am doing it this way. I am also doing a scrapbook, this way you can see what has gone on while you were gone.

So yeah don't be mad. The men told me you would be happy, so I am hoping for that reaction from you. If not, well then I will move out and find my own place.

Well I am eight weeks along, hence the picture. Uhmm... So we decided to expand level seven. I hope you will like it. I promise you there will be no pink, well unless our baby will turn out to be a girl." I put a hand on my stomach, which I have been doing a lot lately.

"So there is that. And IF it is going to be a girl, you have to promise me, not to be too overprotective. The men have already started, I do not want to know how badly you all going to be when she starts dating.

I also told my parents, Lula, Connie, ML and your parents. We are keeping it a secret for now, from the burg. At some point I will not be able to hide it anymore, but for now it is better this way.

We found a great Yoga place and Lester went with me. He wore skin tight pants and expected the women to be all beautiful, skinny and unmarried. His face was priceless as we walked into the studio.

I don't have any other news to report. I will do this once a month. So I will see you then. I hope you stay safe and don't get shot. I love you" I wave and move to turn of the camera.

I don't want to watch it, because it will make me second guess myself. I switch over to the DVD player and put on psych. I just discovered that show on TV the other day and went out and bought every season available. It will keep me entertained for a while.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thank you all once again for the reviews.**

**I finally decided...or now have more of a picture of how I want this story to go. That maybe will make the writing easier and quicker.**

**BUT I am not telling. I still have to decide on the gender for the baby.**

**Stay tuned peeps!**


End file.
